Melody Black and the Total Genocide
by poet at heart
Summary: What if Harry was not the one in the prophecy? What if it was someone entirely different? What if only the mother died? What if the father didn't want the child? What if the child spent her time growing up in an orphange that all hated the child? Wha


"Wake up! Wake up Wake up you hoard wench!"

"I'm already awake Mrs. Yunch!" Melody Black screamed back then adding under her breath, "Mrs. Yuck." Melody was an extremely bright girl for her age. She was 10 years old with grey eyes that could turn black or sapphire depending on her mood. She was tall for her age and was picked on a lot for that along with the fact that she has a scar in the shape of a lion striking a snake on the palm of her hand. She was strikingly beautiful except for the fact of her eyes. She hated that. She had blonde hair with red streaks that she got put in with her extra money. She looked and acted the part of a rebel. 

Melody got up and walked down the stairs but got pushed and jostled around by Kaylee Yunch and her friends.

"Watch where you step Kaylee you great big muggle!" Melody yelled angrily. She looked around in shock because she had no idea what she had just said. Kaylee looked at her than turned back around. She took a step but decided against it and turned around suddenly but Melody was nowhere to be found.

"Melody where are you where did you go?" Kaylee asked with a frightened look on her face.

"Oh give it up I am right behind you. You get scared so easily sometimes." Melody answered. She wasn't expecting what happened though.

Kaylee turned around and seized Melody (which isn't hard she is under weight) and flung across the room. When she landed Melody heard a huge crack.

"Kaylee You. Are. The. Biggest. Freak. Ever. You. Just. Broke. My. Leg!" Melody finished screaming at her.

**Three Hours Later**

Melody hobbled in the front door of the orphanage with a silly grin plastered on her face. Mrs. Yunch shut the front door with a bang.

"What's so funny?" Kaylee asked her. "I broke your ankle."

"Well I can't get up the stairs without help so unless you want to give up your room downstairs someone has to carry me. Oh and if no one wants to carry me I get your room. Cheers!"

"You aren't getting my room. Even if I have to carry you." Kaylee snarled.

"Well then who shall it be?"

"Wait if there is more than one volunteer I get to pick."

"Ummmmm no!"

"Why?"

"Well if I remember correctly you were the one who through me across the room." Melody said with a grin.

"You deser..." Kaylee was cut off when here mom walked in.

"Melody pick one of the other orphans to assist you up and down the stairs."

"Awww you mean I can't pick Kaylee?"

"Melody I'm warning you...."

"Right anyway I was thinking and how about Johnny Taylor?" Melody asked with a smirk on her face. (It closely resembles a Slytherin smirk)

"Mommy tell her she can't do that. Tell her please..."

"Kaylee be quiet. A health inspector is coming tomorrow and I don't need him seeing her. Please just do this. I promise I will give you a reward."

"Fine I will go get Johnny while you two discuss how to ruin my life using Johnny as bate." Kaylee said with a final note as she headed off towards Johnny's room.

**10 minutes later**

Mrs. Yunch had gathered everyone after a fit from Kaylee and explained about the health inspector. She had also told them that they were not allowed to say one word about Melody much less speak her name. They would answer when spoken to but that was it. After everyone had told her they understood they were dismissed.

Mrs. Yunch turned to Melody, "After Johnny takes you to your room you are not allowed to come out until after the inspector leaves. Got it?"

"Yes Mrs. Yuck."

"What did you say?"

"I said, 'Yes Mrs. Yunch."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't"

"Prove it Mrs. Yuck."

"There you just said it."

"I have no earthly idea what you are talking about. I would never talk back to a superior person. Johnny take me to my closet." She added after seeing Mrs. Yunch's face, "I mean room." She turned and hobbled to the stairs where Johnny picked her up like she was a bride and carried her up the stairs. The last thing Kaylee saw was a grin on Melody's face that wanted to make her scream.


End file.
